By means of the "Gabor-Nelson" equations, a two-dipole model of the heart will be developed. This will be done first for the sphere and later extended to the human or animal thorax geometry. The equations will be tested by means of artificial dipole measurements in a sphere and in accurate male and female human thorax models. Analog circuits will be designed and constructed for carrying out the potential summations.